1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of LED lighting, and more particularly to a light bar of a LED lighting lamp having a high heat dissipating efficiency and a high protecting level.
2. Description of Related Arts
When a LED is used as a light source of a lighting lamp, main problems to be solved in designing are dissipating heats of the light source and waterproofness of the light lamps. For example, a conventional road lamp commonly has a front mask and a back cover to satisfy a requirement of dampproofness and waterproofness. However, such a structure condenses heats in a sealed space and causes unsatisfied heat dissipation results. The heavy structure also leads to a big weight and a big cost in materials of the whole lamp.
Besides, the conventional light source is installed integrally, which leads to great inconvenience in installing and maintaining, a low productive efficiency, a low level in scale and standardization.
According to a Chinese patent having an application number of 200920078033.2, a LED lighting lamp having a hollow structure is disclosed, which effectively solves the problems of heat dissipation and waterproofness to some extent. However, the LED light source is welded on a layer of circuit board, which adds a heat resistance to affect the heat dissipation to some degree. After the circuit board is put in a long slot, the slot is sealed through injecting glue. The glue body ages and falls apart with time so that insulation and waterproofness are affected.